The number of electronic devices that can be connected to a computer through a universal interface, such as USB, increases every year. These devices, such as tablet computers, keypads, input devices, smart phones, storage devices, media players, health trackers, watches, navigation systems, and other devices utilize computer interfaces to exchange information with a computer and the world at large.
However, the number of connection ports integrated into computer housings has not kept pace with the number of devices a user might wish to simultaneously connect with a computer. As such, there is a need for port extenders and expanders that increase the number of computer interface ports. Such port expanders, or hubs, are usually third party devices that bear little resemblance to the industrial design of the original computer. Such hubs are usually placed on the desktop and are positioned to allow access to the ports. However, placement on a desktop or work surface reduces work space and increases clutter. One solution is to hide the expansion ports on the rear of the computer housing. However, hiding the interface extenders makes it difficult to quickly change the devices plugged into the interface ports. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus that provides additional computer interface ports, but also frees up workspace and allows ease of access for directly interfacing with the expansion ports.
A recent solution to some of the problems of the prior art can be found in US Patent Application Publication US 2015/0022966 A1 of Chen. This publication discloses a 1 to 4 USB expander which converts one rear USB port for an iMax all-in-one computer. However, it does not fit other computer arrangements. Also, it connects to the iMax monitor by means of a positioning slot into which the lower edge of the monitor must fit. Further, while it has a solid body, in order to flex it into engagement with the monitor it requires a bending slot. Finally, the USB terminal that fits into the rear monitor terminal must be offset.
Thus, it would be advantageous if a solid body USB extender were provided with had a simpler construction and could be attached to a wider variety of monitors or computer housings.